Thoughts Of a Mad Hatter AKA me
by WhimsicalDamsel
Summary: Thoughts of me. More coming soon! Unless the more already has come, I'm too lazy to change the summary.


Wait darn I ended it! Wait...Okay. Officially starting the longest text ever. Now I must entertain u. Let's see... Okay so, I was readingggggg and now I'm not. I am really really hungry. I want... A borido boritto? I don't know. I can't have a burrito. Yarn! Yargh! It's becuase my mother wants me to try having o milk. Also I'm too lazy to go and get one... Maybe we have pasta... I couldn't have cheese but... Nah still to lazy

Ha ha! LOL laughing out loud, ROFL rolling on the floor laughing, FOMCL falling of my chair laughing. Actually I can't do that cause I'm in a bed. Come to think of it, I also can't roll on the floor. And it hurts to laugh! I can't do any of those things! The irony. That must all seem pretty random well it's not becuase it was all in the script. That I don't have. Arggggg okay I give up, it was random. Well actually scientifically it was not becuase I was doing it concenously. But who cares about science anyways. I got farther than I thought i would without running out of things to say. In fact... I'm empty now. Recharging... ... Okay anyways what i did yesterday... Wait is it Thursday? So quickly? I MUST get wll tommorow, I have to its crew Friday. It's now exactly 13:00. No just kidding. I kid. I am a kid, so I kid. My head is as heavy as boulders. No, planets becuase planets have more boulders. No, universes! No not universes becuase I would way nothing... Wait if overall were in a space with no gravity, does that make us a miracle? Or just an abnormality? Wait, are we supposed to have or not have gravity becuase I get those kind of things messed up. I really want to watch netflix becuase I'm reallllllllllllly bored but I can't becuase I'm too lazy to push the button thing. All I have energy for right now is breathing. In out in out in out in out in out In. And typing.

Did this text fill up ur whole screen yet? How bout now?now?

Cannot send yet... How long do u think it would take to type a million characters? It takes 23 days to count to a million, but maybe typing is faster. Do u know anyone who has never slept? Do you know if there is limited characters on this thing? If there are I'm gonna be so mad. Yargapush! Yes, those letters were deliberatly typed. Wow this is long but now I'm gonna take a break to... Watch netflix I guess I did have the energy. Huh that's odd.

Wanna hear a story? Once upon a time there was a princess with long hair and a witch stole her and put her in a tower but forgot about her so rapunzel escaped by jumping out the door the witch forgot about.

You know how rumplestiltskin has a unibrow? Well he does. I just sold him waxing tweezers for like a million dollars. Jk and u would know since you're here.

I'm singing with you, you took your time with the call I took my time with the fall and now your in my way.

Wanna hear my Russian accent? Wellllllll u must teach me Russian.

So, how did you curl your hair? Did you put curlers in your hair? Or snakes like madooooosa? Cause madooooosa had real curly hair! I would like to curl my hair, but it's too purple for that look. And I know that's it not purple.

When was the last time you played monopoly? Well they have this property called Connecticut avenue. Isn't that funny? Cause it's normal?

Now I have to do a really long paragraph becuase I did so many short ones. I think things need to be even and I don't really have a pet peave but I totally do. Whenever we do stretches in gymnastics and it's uneven, I scream inside. But I scream at one pitch the whole time, even though it's just mental. It hurts to be in scale. But when I sing out loud I like to go a lalalalal bum bum. ( higher) a lalalalal bum bum ( higher ) a lalalalal bum bum ( higher) a lalalalal bum bum ( higher) a lalalalal bum bum ( higher ) a alalalalalalala bum bum ( and higher ) a lalalalal a bum bum. And I keep on goin and going and going and going and going this is very relaxing. And goin and then I go lower and lower and lower and lower and lower and lower okay that is long enough.

New paragraph. Yay! Random facts about me: I go by s'mores now. You know cause morhouse smorhouse. Also when I poop it's chocolate.

Have you ever broken something at a friends house and it was really embarrassing? I haven't becuase I like pink so it's impossible.

Small pargraph.

Largeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee parrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaggggraphhhh. Do u like teddy bears? Well I do. I also like soft doggies. I'm not gonna send this until you send your long one. Actually you already did if you read it. Soooooo AKWARD. In Greece, if ur AKWARD, you do the same thing you do in the USA as Greece. Isn't that weird? Everyone just says AKWARD. That's AKWARD except in Greek. Like aka wad or something. Speaking of Greek, do u like falafel? I do. It taste good. So does all that other mid eastern or something food.

I hope the NSA don't waste their time on this message cause that's going to take them hours and hours and hours. But right now, maybe only minutes and minutes and minutes and. Minutes. That would equal up to about an hour though. I must keep goin to beat ur message. Do unthinkable! Do u think that we will get into the genus world records? We have a cup with geniuses on it. Or something like that, but I don't know how to spell it. It's really wierd. Haha defeated auto correct, usually I end up saying wired. Like you're wired. But I don't know any robots. Actually, I am texting an iPod which is a robot. Who knew? BTW when we were playing hide and seek on March twenty eighth, thanks for the good cover. And thanks for that other cover too. Okay this is getting too long...

The Ernst weeny spider went up the water spout, down came the rain and the spider turned out be spider man so he killed the clouds and then died from not having enough power.

Jake is going to talk about how nothing is something becuase the word. Nothing takes up space and stuff. For example if you say you're doing nothing, then you probably are becuase

You might be cheating on your boyfriend or something. Actually I said that becuase I think what jakes quotes mean are boring. Okay I'm done for now.

Tommorow I said " hello"

Recharging... ... . ... ... ...

...

...

This girl is on FIRE this girl is on FIRE

Aw darn, I forgot that i was goin swimming. Oh well THIS GIRL WAS ON FIRE.

A duck walked up to a lemon aid stand and he said to the man owning the stand, hey( bum bum bum) got any grapes? The man said no but I've got lemonade and the duck said you ugly non grape loving stupid man! And the. The duck waddled away waddle waddle til the very next day bum bum bum bum bum and then he got some grapes becuase he forgot that his refrigerator was full of them.

My questions about the world :

Why do we drive on parkways and park on driveways?

Can you get cornered in around room?

If you try to fail and succeed, which have you done?

What's the speed of dark?

Oh and why aren't? We blue? Why couldn't god make us like smurfs?

That'll be all.

No it's not.

Long paragraph now. Mt gaber makes us write paragraphs all the time but I never know if they're too long or too short. Sometimes I just make it really long but on two pieces of appear and then if he reads the first one and says good then I rip the other one up, but if he says is that it, I say no dummy, there's another one. I'm very experienced at this, I've done I none times.

I don't usually enjoy shopping, which my mom thinks is wired, the only time I've actually enjoyed it was when I went to platos closet with Annie and we tried to look funky and then good. I won good and she one funky, but they had a lot of cool stuff. I think my mom might take me there today. I hope so. No I don't. Well I kinda do. No. Yes. No. Yes. No yes no yes no. Yes.

I hope this is long enough yeah it's pretty long. Like two pages of a book. Maybe I should make it into a book. That would be so. Cool.

Yesterday I went to the grocery store and he yelled becuase I was eating a pink shirt. And then he handed me my locket and made me eat a brownie and then I had to iPad mini yell.

I know you're probably space not star understanding what I'm playing saying, but I don't either so that's okay. And blue. And hairy.

Recharging. Every kiss begging swig Kay. Or chiradelle. Them brownies good. We will now take a commercial break.

They wonder what's for dinner. I wonder what's for dinner. The clock is ticking. What I bought on eBay hot pockets! Oooooooooh ooooooh the reason I hold on dun dun dun dun ooooooh ohhhh the sun makes this hole gone dun dun du- wait what hole? And where'd they get the shovels?

Okay, now I have to do really long paragraph. First things first, I now call this paragraph to order. We have a new member, one that hasn't showed up in our previous paragraph, Z. How are you Z? I'mz goodz ands sorryz forz thez weirdz pronounciationz, I'mz Russainz. Oh, great, maybe you can teach s'mores. Yesz. Uh oh, z diarrhea. Tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Actually, that's sleeping, not diarrhea. , and the tinkle I thought was pee, but it turned out to be a lullaby from opera singer O. We use z for when someone is sleeping becuase z sleeps the most since it doesn't get many gigs performing in words, and all the other letters drink caffeine.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy and zzzzzzz Aw darn, Z is sleeping on the job again, we'll have to call inZ's evil twin. Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy and Žeh. Malfunction, malfunction, Ž is taking e and h too! Žeh? It's all wrong.


End file.
